You and me
by Darknessxfool
Summary: How do you get back up, when the one who helped you stand isn't there for you anymore. After Freddie's death: Effyx Cook


Effy:

Hearing about Freddie's death shook Effy's world. It tore her to pieces, and there was nothing she could do about it. She loved Freddie...and knowing that she couldn't find comfort in him anymore was devastating. The voices in her head told her it was her fault. No matter how many times Naomi or Pandora told her that there was nothing she could do. He was her rock, and now he wasn't there. Days at a time she wouldn't come out of her room. Lying there, staring at the wall, her thoughts drowning her. When Effy did come out, she had to find ways to numb the pain. Anything.

While she saw most of her friends, there was one person who was always in the back of her head. She hadn't seen Cook in awhile, and everyone knew why. He was on the run for killing that bastard. There were times when memories would flash in front of her, of the happier days. Effy really did love both of them. But Cook… she just knew would tear her to pieces, and Freddie was too perfect. She fucking loved him.

It was time for Effy to come out of her hiding, when the sun went down and the moon shined the brightest. She changed into a black tight dress, put on Mascara and her black eyeliner. She was Effy Stonem, and she would not let anyone see through her. Hearing a car screech to a halt infront of her house, she quickly walked downstairs and joined Naomi, Emily, Katie, and Pandora. Naomi and Emily too busy fighting again in the front seat, Effy slide in the back with the two.

"Ready Eff?" Pandora's voice knocking Effy into reality.

Giving her friend a smile, "Yea, of course".

"Don't go to hard, ya Effy? Take it easy", Katie's voice hinting of concern.

Effy nodded, while lighting up a spliff. Her plan was to get messed up, and nothing could stop her.

Entering the club, the music blared, and the dark room was only lit by the occasional strobe lights. Naomi went to get drinks, while the three went to go find a table.

After a few Naomi came back with some alcohol, and a few pills. "Well, here's to a girls night out", raising a shot. All girls followed, while Effy grabbing a few pills to accompany her drink.

"Lets go Naomi", Emily dragging her to the dance floor. Katie rolling her eyes. While Panda mumble about a guy she saw a few feet away.

"Come on then, lets have a bit more" Effy persuading the two with a few more shots After a few minutes, Effy could feel the drugs work. She forgot the pain, and it was fantastic. She grabbed Pandora and Katie to the dance floor to have a bit more fun. She didn't care anymore, the music made her a bit more alive, and she loved it. She closed her eyes and smiled as her body swayed with the rhythm of the beat. Effy felt like her old self, before the love came. Before she fell in love with Freddie. She opened her eyes and saw Katie with a guy, and Pandora dancing.

"Panda, I'm going to go have a spliff, want to join?" Effy asked.

"No thanks, I'll wait for you here".

Effy nodded and walked outside, feeling the cold breeze hit her. Lighting a spliff, she noticed someone staring.

"Didn't think I'd see you here, Princess"

Effy turned her head and stared at Cook.

"What are you doing here cook?" Her voice monotone. She wasn't sure how she felt seeing him again. He still looked the same to her, just a little older. Memories started running through her head, and it brought Freddie as well.

Cook laughed and walked closer to Effy, " Fucking things up of course, but what about you. Are you sure you're supposed to be out?. " His eyes piercing hers.

Effy stared right back and shrugged her shoulders. Cook smirked and handed her cigarette. She took it and inhaled it and gave it back.

"Ya, and how about you Eff?" Cook asked with concern in his voice.

She was asked his question a lot, and always gave out the same question. But it was cook, and surely he would know it'd be a lie.

"I'm a little fucked, yea, but it's getting better".

Cook smiled, and flicked the cigarette away.

"Don't lie to me Effy, I know you." He walked closer to her, barely an inch away from her.

Effy froze and held her breath. The alcohol and pills were wearing off. In a moment things would come crashing down on her, and this old Effy she tightly held on to, tonight was going to come down as well.

"What do you want me to say Cook?" She crossed her arms and adverted her eyes to the ground. She heard him sigh, and slowly hug her tightly, with his head on top of hers.

"It's been a year, but it's felt like only yesterday. He loved you Eff, and I know he wouldn't want you falling apart again." Cook's voice down to almost a whisper. After all the shit they've been through, he still loved her. Always have, and always will. Effy lowered her arms to her side, and slowly held Cook, as the tears started to fall on her face.

"I loved him" was all she could say. They both knew that. Cook let the girl he has ever loved to be with his best mate, and Effy chose the one who could keep her grounded. Cook kissed her head, and stroked her hair.

"I still love you Eff, you know that. Fuck everyone else. It'll always be you and me. " Effy nodded her head, as Cook let her go.

"I'll be back Princess". Cook stared at her, and after walked away.

Effy watched him go, until she couldn't see his figure. She brushed away the fallen tears and smiled. She knew she'd see him again. A few months, a year, who knows. In the end it'd always be them. And Freddie will always be the one who caught her heart.

First story in awhile, but really shitty

xoxo


End file.
